


10 Song Drabble

by ASlick12



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASlick12/pseuds/ASlick12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles from 10 songs picked randomly from my iTunes music</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Song Drabble

Fandom: 嵐   
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Sakumoto  
Series: 10 Song Drabbles

1\. Halo - Beyonce (103 Words)  
Sakurai Sho was everything he had ever imagined an idea of an idol to be even at such a young age. He was so drive and cool in a way that Jun felt he could never achieve. Jun was dorky and too tall for the rest of his body. Sometimes, okay most of the time, photographers told him to smile a little less because gums were not beautiful.

Jun wanted to be just like Sho in all the ways he never could be. Sho was a star surrounded by a halo of his own amazingness and Jun realized his love too late to stop it. 

 

2\. My Immortal – Evanescence (104 Words)  
Jun was tired. He hated the child in him that still yearned to catch the attention of the other man. He wished so desperately that Sho would just leave him be but instead he lingers with those playful smiles and on air touches. Sho had made it clear where he stood and Jun had hardened his heart enough to accept that. Jun was no longer that big eyed kid with a too wide grin and a childish nature that everyone loved. He was the hot stoic one. If and when he was asked what happened he would simply answer that he grew up. 

 

3\. I Kissed A Boy – Cobra Starship (102 Words)  
It just happened. Sho couldn't help it. The way his hips jerked in just the right way before rolling sensually and how he could look both adorable and unbearably sexy in the same breath just made Sho want it all the more. Sho couldn't help himself but to conquer that perfectly plump mouth for the first time in years. Jun struggled out of surprise at first but soon he relinquished with a muffled moan into the older man's mouth. Sho could not help but grip those devilish hips until he was sure there would be finger marks left over. Sho kissed Jun. 

 

4\. John Doe – B.o.B. ft. Priscilla (103 Words)  
Jun knew better than anyone else that something just wasn't right. Sho was overworked, underfed, and losing himself in the desires of everyone else. “I just want the Sho I know!” Jun couldn't bring himself to meet the other man's gaze from where he stood in Sho's tiny messy kitchen. Sho just stood there tired eyes, hallowed cheeks, parched lips, and all other things that shouldn't describe Jun's favorite chipmunk. “I'm going home, get some sleep.” Jun left but never without loving the other man with every beat of his heart. Sho knew that in reality he was the one who left first. 

 

5\. So Cold – Ben Cocks (115 Words)  
Jun felt cold that first night alone. He cried as much as he possibly could before promising himself he would never cry over Sho again. Sho had caused Jun's heart to shatter and as much as Jun knew he was owed an explanation another, stronger, part of his heart did not want the answers to the question of why. 

When the older man walked into the studio that next morning Jun vowed whatever pleads Sho would have would fall upon deaf ears. Sho had made his choices and now Jun was making his. No matter how cold he felt at the lost or how alone he would be he could not, would not go back.

 

6\. Going Crazy – Natalie (110 Words)  
Jun had walked away. That thought alone could make Sho chill to the very core of his heart. Sho knew no other way but to try and tell the younger man how weak willed he was without Jun's constant presence in his life. Some nights it felt like Sho was going crazy with thoughts of his destiny being with the other man for the rest of his life. 

He can't control the gentle skipping of his heart every time Jun speaks around him or the longing to call the other man and listen to him gossip for a few hours. Sho needed to tell him but Jun would never listen. 

 

7\. Heart – Katy Tiz (107 Words)  
Jun had a girl toy again that was dotting the covers of every gossip rag on the market. Ever since the end of that silly drama the girl has been in countless rumors with his Maachan. He wanted this girl to hurt him, like she did every other supposed guy she was with, so Jun could feel what he was feeling in those moments. No matter how many times Nino and Aiba told him that they were rumors the ugly green monster only wanted Jun to hurt like him so he'd never leave again. Beneath all of that he just wants Maachan to look at him again. 

 

8\. Hero – Enrique Iglesias (102 Words)  
Jun was struggling. It had been sometime since he had so much on his plate. Sho and Jun had finally mended their broken ties and Sho had agreed, for Jun's sake, to remain good friends but that intense love between them could only be buried and covered for so long. Sho couldn't handle seeing the other man work himself up so much and those watery eyes were pushing his limits. 

Jun didn't fight him when Sho brought him into the circle of his arms . Instead. He broke down, gripping onto Sho's shoulders like a lifeline. Sho would gladly be that lifeline. 

 

9\. Sugar and Salt – Sakurai Sho (105 Words)  
Jun could never express the way he felt in lyrics the same way Sho or Nino could. His solo was dark and beautiful with an incredible beat but it did not speak of what he wanted in that moment. He didn't want just one night but instead everything in Sho's solo that he once had. It was everything he could ever want to express. “It's for you Maachan...it's always been for you.” Jun could not believe those words in that moment but they resonated in the lyrics of the solo. Every phrase and word spoke of the memories they shared together all those years ago. 

 

10\. Let Me Love You – Mario (102 Words)  
Sho had told Jun once before how much he meant. Jun had never been good with expressing himself and yet he had astounded Sho on countless occasions because of the beautiful things that came out of his mouth. Sho could write awe inspiring lyrics but when it came to speaking and physically telling Jun what it was that he meant to Sho; the older man failed. Out of all the characters he knew he could never piece them together to verbally explain to Jun even a sliver of his feelings for the man. “Let me love you” he said, and Jun agreed.


End file.
